


Almost

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: The List [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot in his head, but experiencing it live was a whole other level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables, prompt "outdoors".

It was cliché as hell and he knew it. But the indulgent smile Phil had given him when he brought it up had been promising. Very promising. Clint had randomly grinned about it for weeks as their schedules kept getting in the way but the anticipation was part of the fun in his mind. 

A shiver worked its way down his spine at how loud the pull of his zipper sounded in the alley despite the thumping base from the club. “Phil…”

“Still wanna do this?” 

“Yes. Yeah. Fuck yes.” Clint moaned and let his head fall back against the brick wall. “Don’t stop now.”

He felt more than heard Phil laugh and the vibrations set off another low moan. The idea of Phil fucking Coulson on his knees in a dirty back alley behind a club, ready to suck his dick was almost enough to set Clint off at the best of times but actually seeing him like this, ready and willing and judging by the bulge in the man’s jeans, fucking loving it… “We’re going to get caught if you keep moaning like that.”

“Jesus, Phil…” Clint arched against the wall, thrusting into Phil’s hand as he pulled Clint’s cock out and stroked it slowly. The getting caught thing was what set this particular idea off. Phil knew that. But there was more to it. The idea of being outside, out in the open where anyone could see them and what they were doing was so hot in his mind but turning his own expectations of Phil on their head along the way was amping it up in a big way. “Come on… don’t make me beg for it out here.”

“I should.” He smiled before running his tongue over the head of Clint’s cock. “The longer this takes the higher the stakes get, right?”

He whimpered. He couldn’t stop it. At the rate things were going, he was going to come before they even got started. “Please…”

He cried out a moment later as Phil’s lips closed around him and he slowly worked his mouth down Clint’s shaft. Clint caught his bottom lip between his teeth and groaned, half thrusting forward in a desperate attempt to get more. He struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on Phil, not wanting to miss a single second. He was pulling out every cheap, dirty porn star trick he knew Clint loved and there was no way he was going to be able to hold on much longer.

“Phil… oh fuck, yes… so close…” His hands pressed hard against the wall as he gave up trying to control himself. He babbled, begged and cursed as his body got closer and closer to the edge. It was the moan that did it though. The soft rumble in the back of Phil’s throat sent Clint over the edge; only Phil’s grip on his hips kept him on his feet as he cried out and shook his way through his orgasm.

He blinked sleepily at Phil as he stood up again, tucking Clint back into his pants and kissing him deeply just as the club’s back door opened. He smirked as Clint scrambled to pull him around the corner with a laugh. “Close enough for you?”

“Maybe a little too close.” Clint shook his head and kissed Phil again.

He laughed, wrapping an arm around Clint’s waist and pulling him toward the door to the bar. “Come on, I think you owe me a drink.”


End file.
